Daily Life
by Atsui Tatsumi
Summary: Satu hal yang besar kerap kali lahir dari kumpulan hal kecil yang bahkan tidak terlalu signifikan yang menumpuk pada umumnya sudah sejak lama ia ada. Pada akhirnya, kau akan baru menyadari bahwa selama ini sebenarnya tanganmu mengenggam hal yang besar. Third Year HonoKotoUmi/Two-Shot!/Didedikasikan untuk Dlenn/
1. Chapter 1

Daily Life  
Love Live bukan milik saya  
Didedikasikan untuk abang saya, Dlenn  
Silahkan menikmati!

.

Kalau bisa dibilang Honoka adalah tipe orang yang optimis. Seorang Honoka selalu menatap ke depan seraya tetap melangkah, kecil kemungkinanya jika ia terpengaruh tentang hal yang terjadi di masa lalu. Banyak yang bilang, kalau itu merupakan hal yang positif. Tetapi, hal yang umum terjadi kepada mahluk jenis ini adalah mereka tidak melihat sekeliling dan kadang lupa titik dimana mereka berawal.

Masa μ's sudah berakhir, sebagaimana trio anak kelas _tiga_ lulus dan menyandang gelar alumni. Bersamaan dengan itu, trio anak kelas _dua_ kini bukan lagi anak kelas dua. Dan sebagai anak kelas tiga, sudah tidak asing dengan namanya benda—

"Hih! Apaan sih! Kenapa ada kertas laknat begini pula!?"—kertas laknat atau yang bisa disebut Penentuan Karir di Masa Depan itu tergeletak tidak berdosa tetapi dikutuk oleh banyak anak kelas tiga—Kousaka Honoka bukan pengecualian.

"Ahahah!" Si _brunette_ tertawa, "Ini mimpi lalalala! Lagian, hanya kertas gak mungkin menentukan masa depan kan ahahah!"

" **Honoka** "

Dengan satu pemanggilan nama, si empunya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Raut wajah ketakutan sebagaimana si pemilik surai biru tua itu memberika sebuah tatapan yang mirip dengan titisan iblis. Kedua iris _amber_ tajam macam bongkah batu yang sebenarnya berasal dari neraka—AAAAAA!

"Sudah, sudah, Umi- _chan_ "

"Uwahhhhh! Kotori- _chan_!"—Ah, titisan dewi datang dan dengan segenap tenaga si _leader_ itu menarik tangan si malaikat, seolah menjadikannya tameng dalam peperangan melawan iblis besar Sonoda Umi yay yang pasti dia menang!

"Tapi, Kotori, ini soal masa depannya! Kita tidak bisa memanjakannya terus!"

"Tapi, jangan begitu, Umi- _chan_. Kasihan Honoka- _chan"_

Satu helaan nafas dari Umi adalah terompet kemenangan dari sisi Honoka, "Yeyyyyyyyyyy! Aku sayang Kotori- _chann!_ "

"Tapi, Honoka- _chan_ " sebut Kotori sebelum memandang Honoka dengan tatapan yang agak sedih sekaligus mungkin, Kotori menggunakan kemampuan membujuknya, "Aku harap kau memikirkan dengan baik-baik, oke?"

Kotori juga memiliki warna mata yang nyaris selaras dengan teman masa kecilnya yang satu lagi, tapi beda dengan Umi yang tenang tapi menyimpan bara api, punya Kotori memang secara harfiah tenang. Dan kali ini, meskipun sudah sering sekali ia melihat kekhawatiran tercetak di mata Kotori, kali ini Honoka diam.

Sebenarnya, juga dengan sepenuhnya sadar bahwa sang iblis panahan itu juga mempunyai kekhawatiran yang sama.

"Baiklahh"

.

Honoka memandang langit kamarnya sembari menyamankan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Rentet kejadian siang tadi masih membekas—ia sadar. Walau dengan cara yang berbeda kedua teman masa kecilnya itu khawatir dengan dirinya, Honoka sadar.

Umi jikalau tidak terlalu khawatir maka dia takkan berkomentar seperti itu selagi mengirim gelombang iblis beberapa kali lebih ganas daripada biasanya. Kotori bahkan keluar dari sisinya dan turut mendukung Umi. Tersirat, tapi Honoka bisa mengerti dan menerima rasa sayang dari mereka.

Kalau dipikir wajar saja. Kotori kali ini menerima undangan untuk mempelajari tentang busana ke luar dan Umi sudah memantapkan pilihannya untuk masuk ke Universitas Tokyo. Sementara Honoka? Entah.

" _Bagaimana jika kami berdua meninggalkanmu?"_

Honoka masih teringat kalimat itu dari awal. Sebenarnya kalimat itu sudah biasa dilontarkan semenjak dahulu yang awal mulanya Honoka sudah lupa. Biasanya Kotori akan menenangkan Umi dan Honoka memenangkan perang. Biasanya Kotori akan mengekor dengan pembelaan.

Tapi, hari ini tidak ada. Satu hal yang berbeda dari keseharian mereka adalah Kotori berkhianat dan membela Umi seraya mengirim pesan yang sama lewat satu kalimat permohonan dan tatapan sendu.

" _Bagaimana jika kami berdua meninggalkanmu?"_

Kalimat itu tidak terlontar hari ini dari mulut Umi. Tapi, lewat tindakan mereka berdua itu menyisakan sesuatu yang membekas. Tidak lagi ada acara komedi dimana dengan lebay Honoka akan mengadu seraya berseru "eh gak mau!" dan Umi akan menghela nafas, "Kan aku bilang _jika_ "

" _Bagaimana jika kami berdua meninggalkanmu?"_

Lewat senyap, Kousaka Honoka menangis.

Lewat lemparan tatapan, ia tahu kalau kalimat itu terlontar.

Dan dari semua itu, ia sadar kalau _jika_ itu mengandung beberapa kenyataan di dalamnya.

.

 **Umi akan pergi ke Universitas Tokyo.**

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Honoka juga tidak ragu dengan kemampuan Umi untuk menjadi mahasiswa universitas ternama itu. Ia masih ingat tulisan tegak lurus rapih khas Umi di tabel kertas laknat itu. Sebagaimana Umi mengulum senyumnya gugup—yap.

 **Kotori akan pergi ke Italia.**

Anak kepala sekolah itu pergi ke suatu tempat yang Honoka tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Demi menuntut ilmu, tidak mungkin Honoka egois lagi dan meminta Kotori untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang. Ia masih ingat sinar yang muncul di mata Kotori saat bergulat dengan _fashion_. Sebagaimana Kotori tersenyum pahit—yap.

.

Kita bertiga pergi ke jalan masing-masing. Satu kesimpulan itu membuat relung dadanya sesak—ia sudah terbiasa dengan keseharian ini. Keseharian dimana ia membuat kesalahan, Umi akan mengamuk, Honoka akan berlari ke arah Kotori, Kotori akan membujuk, dan kemudia Umi akan menghela nafas. Dan setelah mengingat kembali hal simpel dan kecil itu, membuat dia sadar, dia mengambil semua anugrah Tuhan itu seperti sesuatu yang permanen.

 _Nyatanya, hal itu bukanlah permanen. Nyatanya, mereka akan berpisah. Nyatanya, hal kecil dan tidak signifikan itu adalah hal yang luar biasa besar._

.

Nozomi memandangnya dengan keibuan. Si ibu dari grup _idol_ itu masih mempunyai aura keibuan dan menarik Honoka untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Nozomi kini menjadi mahasiswa dengan jurusan per film-an, tidak terlalu mengejutkan ketika mengingat kembali Nozomi kerap kali berutak atik dengan bidang itu.

Tidak perlu kartu tarot di keluarkan di meja. Nozomi paham kalau hal ini membebani adik kelasnya begitu banyak, tidak ada

"Memang ya, masa depan itu tidak jelas", Nico juga pergi dengan Universitas berbeda juga jurusan yang berbeda yaitu tata boga sekaligus menjadi seorang model amatir. Bersama itu, Eli juga pergi ke tempat sang nenek menuntut ilmu hukum. Trio kelas tiga itu terpecah sudah.

Nozomi melahap parfait miliknya, tapi mata _emerald_ itu masih terkunci ke lawan pembicaranya, "Honoka- _chan_ tidak mau bersama Umi?"

"Eh?"

"Universitas Tokyo. Tidak mau?", Nozomi mendengus halus kemudian memutar otaknya, "Yang terdekat itu Umi- _chan_ , bukan? Honoka- _chan_?"

"Tapi, itu kan Universitas Tokyo, Nozomi- _chan_!"

Nozomi mengulum senyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai iseng, "Ada seseorang yang ingin menjadi _school idol_ padahal dia tidak tahu apapun. Dan kudengar hal itu di mulai karena dia mengejar _flyer_ "

"Nozomi- _chan_!", Honoka diwarnai dengan warna merah. Ia kenal dengan _seseorang_ salah, dia tahu dengan jelas siapa itu _seseorang_ yang dimaksud dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

"Tapi, orang itu tetap berusaha. Walaupun dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dia belajar. Dan pada akhirnya, dia berhasil menjadi _school idol_ yang diimpikannya juga mencapai tujuannya. Karena orang itu berusaha dengan keras walau pada awalnya dengan bodoh dan naif dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia berusaha. Dan aku yakin dia adalah tipe orang yang jikalau menaruh seluruh pikirannya dia akan tetap melangkah, walau dengan bodoh, dengan naif, dengan berantakan, orang itu pasti akan tetap maju untuk melangkah ke garis akhir"

Nozomi tersenyum, "Aku pikir, Honoka- _chan_ bisa mencoba untuk menjadi orang _itu_ "—dan akhirnya Nozomi bisa melihat sebuah senyuman lebar tercetak jelas di air wajah sang _leader_ μ's. Benar, senyuman yang sama yang membuat Nozomi yakin bahwa bersama dengan orang _ini_ , μ's akan melangkah maju.

.

Mengejutkan bagi dia untuk melakukan ini—itulah kalimat yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lihat saja, buku-buku tebal itu saling menindih diri mereka hingga membentuk menara mini.

"Honoka…"

"Honoka- _chan_ …"

Kedua sahabat kecilnya itu bukan pengecualian—raut wajah mereka macam seperti salju turun di musim panas. Kotori memandangnya kosong dan Umi mengigit kukunya, samar terdengar percakapan mereka, _aku tidak terlalu jahat memarahinya kan Kotori/tidak kok, Umi-chan._

Honoka dengan segala semua itu tetap melihat lembaran kertas yang berisi materi tanpa tangannya berhenti. Jika hitung-hitungan dia akan mengerjakan soal. Jika bukan ia akan membuat catatan sendiri dengan lebih gampang sekaligus menstimulasi otaknya agar lebih ingat.

" _Rahasia", jawab Honoka misterius setiap kali mereka bertanya tentang dirinya sekarang._

.

Satu malam, Kotori dan Umi mengajaknya berpergian—Honoka mengangguk setelah beberapa percakapan dilalui oleh mereka bertiga. Mereka berpergian ke gunung, Honoka tersenyum tipis saat tahun lalu mungkin di waktu sekarang juga, μ's pergi ke gunung. Dan kali ini, hanya ada mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga duduk di rerumputan setelah makan malam dengan nasi kari tadi. Eh coret, lebih tepatnya Honoka memilih tiduran dengan bebas, hanya nyengir seadanya kepada Umi dan tegurannya. Dan ada pembelaan dari Kotori.

Ahh… helaian daun yang di tiup angin membuat dia lebih tenang. Honoka tersenyum memandang bintang yang bertaburan di atas, keseharian yang ia rindukan datang. Kebahagiaan lahir kembali, sejujurnya detik ini ia ingin menangis, tapi ia menahannya. Aneh kan kalau tiba-tiba begitu?

"Honoka", panggil si Sonoda. Honoka bergumam, dia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, tolong jangan membuat… Kotori dan aku khawatir", ucap Umi. Secara refleks, Honoka membuka matanya dan menemukan kedua wajah sahabatnya dilanda rasa sedih.

"Eh?"

"Honoka- _chan_ , tidak masalah kalau kau belajar. Tapi, jangan terlalu banyak dan memaksakannya, Honoka- _chan_ ", tambah Kotori dengan setengah senyum. Benar, dia di bawa ke UKS minggu kemarin—eh itu kan sudah lama.

"Honoka- _chan_ apapun tujuanmu kami akan mendukungmu. Tapi, kami tidak mau seperti dulu. Dulu, ingat tidak saat kau sakit saat babak penyisihan untuk Love Live yang pertama? Honoka- _chan_ suka melupakan sekitarnya demi tujuan, Honoka- _chan_. Aku dan Umi- _chan_ tidak mau Honoka- _chan_ menyakiti diri Honoka- _chan_ sendiri"

"Ah…"—Sudah lama sekali Honoka tidak melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya apalagi yang berharga baginya seperti ini. Ah… Seharusnya dia bisa melihat seberapa Umi, Kotori, Yukiha, Ibunya, Maki, Rin, Hanayo, dan yang lainnya khawatir. Dan hanya dengan seperti itu, penglihatannya memburam.

"Maaf"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin masuk Universitas Tokyo", ungkapnya sembari menatap ke arah lain, "Bersama dengan Umi- _chan_ "

"Sebenarnya, aku memikirkan tentang kita sejak _form_ itu dibagikan. Aku berpikir tentang kita—kita yang… enggak bakal bisa kayak gini selamanya. Aku berpikir begitu. Terus, kalau ke Kotori- _chan_ kejauhan. Jadi, em… seengaknya aku akan ke Universitas Tokyo bareng Umi- _chan_ terus entah gimana kalau bisa aku juga akan nyamperin Kotori- _chan_ … Jadijadi ya… ya begitu!"—bernafas sudah cukup membuat Honoka sesak. Tenggorokannya bahkan terasa panas.

"Aku ingin kita selalu bersama! Kita bertiga!"—ia paham bukan hanya dia yang menangis sekarang. Bukan hanya dia yang memikirkan tentang kebersamaan mereka bertiga. Bukan.

.

Sesi tangisan mereka berakhir. Disini, malam ini mereka bertiga berjanji. Untuk Kotori, dia akan memastikan untuk meluangkan waktu begitu ia sampai ke negeri matahari untuk bersama mereka dan jika ia di Itali dia akan memberikan kabar sebisa mungkin. Untuk Umi dan Honoka, mereka berjanji akan belajar dengan giat dengan studinya sehingga bisa ke luar negeri dan tidak lupa juga mengabari Kotori selagi tetap bersama. Dan satu janji yang mereka ikarkan

 _Bahwa suatu hari di masa depan, mereka akan mengulang masa lalu keseharian mereka—bertiga._

.

Si Sonoda Umi menjadi mahasiswa literatur Universitas Tokyo. Musim semi telah datang, ia berdiri sembari memandang gurat oranye alam di depannya. Hari pertama selesai sudah, setelah ia menerima banyak _flyer_ tentang eskul, yah pada awalnya ia hanya berniat mengambil eskul yang membuatnya tertarik—tetapi, lama kelamaan menjadi tidak enak menolak.

"Umi- _chan_!"

Umi memberi senyum singkat, "Honoka, kamu lama"

"Ehehe! Maaf!"

 _Tidak ada Kotori. Tidak ada rutinitas normal si trio. Untuk sekarang. Tapi, suatu hari di masa depan pasti, janji dimana para bintang menjadi saksi di musim gugur itu akan terpenuhi._

 _Sebuah rutinitas masa lalu akan tercipta kembali di masa depan._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 End**

 **Author's Note** :

Yup, untuk pertama kalinya saya menyentuh fandom Love Live ehehe. Maafkan atas segala typo dan kesalahan lainnya. Terlalu OOC tidak? Kalau iya, sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

[Maaf, Umi- _chan_! Aku hari ini enggak bisa balik bareng! Ada acara mendadak! Maaf bangettt (_)]

Sudah berapa kali Umi menemukan pesan seperti itu belakangan ini? Sang Sonoda menghela nafas halus menutup handphone miliknya sesudah membalas pesan Honoka. Sejujurnya, tidak mengejutkan bila keadaan SMA tidak dapat di replikasikan ulang di perkuliahan. Selanjutnya, Umi melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sosok yang sudah ditunggunya beberapa menit lalu.

Di sepanjang jalan, beberapa poster tertempel di kaca besar pertokoan yang ia lewati dengan wajah si _brunette_ yang amat familiar—Kousaka Honoka.

Sang mantan _leader_ grup _idol_ mirip merek sabun memulai debut sebagai Idol, kali ini dia memulai karir solo. Umi hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman, memang teman masa kecilnya yang mempunyai obsesi terhadap roti itu paling cocok menjadi idol.

Umi tidak tahu darimana ia harus memulai sebuah cerita bagaimana mereka berpisah atau bagaimana kisah seorang Kousaka Honoka atau bahkan tentang dirinya sendiri terhadap Kousaka Honoka itu.

.

Daily Life  
Saya tidak mempunyai Love Live  
Friendship & Hurt/Comfort  
HonoKotoUmi  
HonoUmi-centric  
Silahkan menikmati!

.

Ia masih ingat hari itu, hari dimana Honoka tersenyum gugup tetapi ia juga gusar. Umi masih ingat ketika beberapa waktu Honoka suka melamun bahkan bila ia bersama dengan Umi, bagaimana suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sepi karena tidak ada celotehan sana-sini dari Honoka. Sebuah hari penentu.

"Umi- _chan_ bagaimana kalau aku menjadi seorang idol kembali?"—pertanyaan itu terngiang kembali di kepala Umi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menjadi titik balik keseharian mereka di kampus.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Seharusnya, tanpa bertanya Umi sudah tahu—

"Aku ditawarkan oleh beberapa agensi untuk memulai debut sebagai solo idol"—Bahwa cahaya seorang Kousaka Honoka sangat berkilapan dan menarik banyak mata.

Dipikir secara realistik, Umi pun juga mendapat beberapa undangan untuk memulai karir sebagai idol profesional, apalagi si _center_ , begitu kan? Tapi, berbeda dengan Honoka tanpa pikir panjang, ia menolak. Tentu dia _pernah_ menjadi seorang Idol juga jangan sebut berapa banyak _fans_ -nya dahulu. Tetapi, menurut Umi, itu karena Muse—karena Honoka. Umi tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang senatural Honoka untuk menjadi cahaya.

Umi menyadari secara keseluruhan, pertanyaaan ini merupakan titik dimana keadaan mereka berdua bisa berubah. Keadaan dimana mereka berdua di kampus—menghabiskan waktu bersama—bisa berubah dengan jawaban yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Kousaka Honoka adalah orang yang natural menjadi seorang Idol, seperti bagaimana Honoka bisa mempunyai sesuatu yang bersinar.

"Kalau begitu mulailah"

"Jadilah seorang Idol"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti Idol sebanyak itu apalagi sebanyak Nico. Tapi, yang pasti aku mengerti bahwa orang seperti dirimu lebih dari cocok untuk menjadi seorang Idol", akhirnya. Dan kembali ia melihat sebuah lengkung bibir yang menjadi poros utama pesona sahabatnya.

 _Itulah pilihan yang diambil seorang Sonoda Umi—melepaskan tangan Kousaka Honoka untuk diri Honoka menunjukan kepada dunia, memamerkan pesona yang amat Umi banggakan dari dirinya._

.

Jika berbicara tentang Honoka, Umi akan berpendapat dan seluruh orang yang mengenal sosok gadis bermarga Kousaka bahwa mahluk satu itu karismatik. Tidak, Honoka tidak mempunyai karisma seperti Eli yang berwibawa yang bisa membuat banyak orang takut. Honoka mempunyai karisma untuk penyebaran penyakit senyuman.

Penyakit, benar. Dari banyaknya kisah bersama seorang putri dari Kousaka, sudah berapa banyak senyuman yang lahir karena di jejaki oleh langkah Honoka—entah. Umi tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti sangat banyak senyum lahir di setiap langkah hidup Honoka. Bagaimana sosok gadis berumur 18 tahun bisa menggerakan hati banyak orang—Umi bisa paham.

Ketika ia melihat banyak orang menyapa Honoka dan berakhir dengan senyuman—Umi bisa paham.

Ketika Honoka dikelilingi banyak orang—Umi bisa paham.

Ketika Honoka diserukan namanya oleh banyak orang—Umi bisa paham.

Yang pasti semenjak teman masa kecilnya memulai debut, waktu mereka berkurang. Belum lagi, sudah banyak yang Honoka kenal dan dijadikannya teman. Menjadi dekat dengan orang seperti bernafas untuk Honoka bagi Umi.

Umi mengerti karena dia sendiri mungkin menyukai Honoka berkat sisi itu.

 _Seorang Kousaka Honoka mempunyai pesona yang besar banyak orang jatuh kepadanya—dan Umi bukan merupakan sebuah pengecualian. Dan bahkan mungkin dia jatuh paling dalam kepadanya._

.

Tidak semua memori terdampar secara utuh di kepala si pemanah. Tapi, punggung Kousaka Honoka adalah hal salah satu hal yang membekas di brankas memorinya. Adalah punggung Kousaka Honoka yang berlari, ia yakin Kotori pun juga tidak akan lupa, dari mereka masih bocah ingusan hingga sekarang.

Punggung Honoka yang berlari tidak jelas. Tapi, entah bagaimana sebenarnya ia mengejar sesuatu yang _absurd_ —sesuatu seperti berlian, berkilauan, dan menakjubkan.

Honoka selalu saja melihat adanya berlian dari ujung jalan. Bahkan meski itu adalah sebuah kerikil, entah mengapa Honoka akan memungutnya. Dan Honoka selalu bisa mendapati tangannya sebuah berlian. Dari sekeluarga kerikil yang disebut kegiatan normal. Honoka selalu menemukan sebuah keajaiban kecil.

Umi ingat hari itu, replika yang nyaris mirip seperti suasana sekarang. Sore dengan awan berdayung-dayung lembut membawa rasa kantuk bagi si mentari. Sebagai penutup permainan, Honoka mencetuskan sebuah ide gila; yaitu untuk tiga orang bocah ingusan cengeng memanjat pohon besar tanpa adanya bantuan ataupun pengaman sekalipun. Umi masih ingat bagi dirinya yang kecil, ia sudah memohon untuk berhenti, jangan lupakan Kotori yang sangat gugup, apalagi kegilaan Honoka untuk tetap lanjut.

Tetapi, meski begitu Kotori dan Umi masih lanjut—mengikuti langkah si pemilik manik safir itu. Dan yang ia dan Kotori dapatkan memang tidak lebih dari langit sore. Tapi, pemandangan hari itu adalah berlian, sangat indah. Dan Umi mengunci kepingan ingatan itu dalam-dalam di lemari ingatannya.

Kalau dipikir kembali, μ's terlahir karena salah satu kegilaan Kouska Honoka—hmph. Memang, mahluk itu merupakan misteri. Dan Umi tak pernah menyesal mengekori kakak dari Yukiha.

 _Honoka selalu pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa dia bayangkan dan selalu pada akhirnya Honoka akan menunjukan pemandangan luar biasa indah yang tak pernah bisa Umi bayangkan._

.

Terkadang, Umi berpikir bahwa dirinya egois. Selalu ada sisi darinya yang berbisik kejam, mengutarakan keinginan egoisnya—keinginan memonopoli seorang Kousaka Honoka. Sisi dirinya itu selalu berbisik demikian rupa, memiliki Honoka seorang diri sehingga tiada satupun yang dapat terpantul di mata biru jernih itu selain dirinya sendiri.

Ia ingin.

Dan kemudian, sisi satunya berkata kebalikannya. Mungkin ini adalah sisi yang terikat oleh kerasionalan dan akal sehat, Umi bersyukur memiliki sisi ini. Tidak mungkin untuknya memiliki Honoka seorang diri. Ditambah dia sendiripun tahu, bahwa senyum Honoka juga akibat dari sekelilingnya.

Ah. Dua sisi yang bertabrakan ini selalu membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Bahkan detik ini. Detik ini dimana Honoka berada di kampus hanya beberapa meter sebelum bisa menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua. Detik dimana terlalu banyak orang yang berkumpul di sekitaran Honoka—membuatnya nyaris menguatkan rahang mulutnya.

"Kousaka- _san_!"

"Honoka- _san_!"

"Honoka- _chan_!"

 **Berhentilah seolah kau mengenalnya.**

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Pikiran macam apa itu, Sonoda Umi? Kau sendiri menyadari hal itu terjadi berkat pesona Honoka sendiri, bukan? Bagaimana Honoka bisa ramah terhadap semua orang di sekitarnya, bukan?

.

Kotori mendengarkannya di tiap akhir minggu. Entah kenapa manusia itu selalu bisa meniupkan angin ketenangan ke hati kecil miliknya. Entah bagaimana caranya, bahkan semudah hal yaitu diam dan mendengarkan di sisinya juga cukup.

"Iya, aku tahu kok, Umi- _chan_ "

—Bagaimana Umi bisa membuka hatinya terhadap Kotori.

"Aku juga sering merasakan hal itu, Umi- _chan_. Memang ya, Honoka- _chan_ selalu seperti itu"

—Bagaimana Umi bisa mengeluarkan lautan emosinya.

"Rasanya sakit ya, Umi- _chan_. Tapi, itu bukan salah Honoka- _chan_ atau salah orang-orang di sekitarnya apalagi salah kita. Karena memang seperti itu"

—Bagaimana Umi bisa menangis malam itu.

.

Honoka selalu pergi ke tempat antah berantah dan pada akhirnya dirinya menemukan berlian.

"Umi- _chan_!", panggil Honoka dengan senyuman selebar matahari. Sulit bagi Umi tidak tersenyum ketika garis yang tertarik ke atas itu hadir. Si _brunette_ melambai ke arahnya dengan energik

"Maaf ya, semuanya!", dengan lambaian tipis terhadap teman-temannya yang lain, Honoka berlari menuju ke arah Umi. Dan detik selanjutnya, sang pemilik surai biru menemukan dirinya dalam dekapan si mantan _center_ dari Muse itu. Kehangatan yang Umi anggap permanen saat dulu—akhirnya kembali ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kamu tidak bersama mereka? Bukannya hari ini kamu ada urusan ya soal per _idol_ anmu?", dia, Umi tidak bisa menolong dirinya untuk bertanya. Bersiap menerima jawaban bahwa Honoka akan kembali berlari meninggalkannya.

"Tidakk!"

"Eh?"

"Aku batalkan. Semuanya hari ini hehehehe!", jawab Honoka singkat sembari tersenyum iseng. Senyuman yang familiar, ah melihat ini selalu membuat batin Umi berperang. Berperang antara rasa cemas dan syukur.

"Kenapa?", tangan kananya ditarik bersama itu dia tidak diberikan apapun selain gumaman lagu oleh lawan bicara. Honoka juga tidak menoleh. Dengan begini, apa yang ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang familiar kembali. Punggung seorang Kousaka Honoka.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bareng, Umi- _chan_! Jadi, aku ingin bersama Umi- _chan_ saja! Aku batalkan semuanya, deh ehehee!"—senyuman gugup, iseng, dan gembira bercampur disana.

"Akan lebih bagus kalau ada Kotori- _chan_ sih. Tapi, enggak bisa, kan? Yaudah, Umi- _chan_ aja?"

Umi masih ingat di masa SMA bersama μ's, akan ada waktu dimana yang muncul hanya mereka bertiga saja. Mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang, seolah melupakan dunia.

Umi tersenyum dan membalas kaitan tangan mereka dengan lebih erat, "Bagaimana kalau aku justru ada urusan hari ini?"

"Ehhhhhh?"—kalaupun ada urusan, Umi pun akan membatalkannya hari ini, mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk bersama pemilik senyuman indah itu.

 _Honoka akan berlari ke tempat yang baru, tapi Honoka akan selalu menunggu mereka di suatu titik._

 _Honoka akan berlari ke tempat yang baru, tapi tidak ada sedetik pun Honoka akan meninggalkan mereka._

 _Honoka akan berlari ke tempat yang baru, tapi jika mereka berkata tidak, Umi yakin Honoka akan berhenti._

 _Karena bagi Honoka, teman masa kecilnya adalah kediaman utamanya._

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Author's Note:**

Yap, selesaiiii! Btw, sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari Love Live Sunshine third year KananMariDia. Hamba sedih yap, mereka bertiga pergi ke jalan masing-masing. Terus keinget masa SMA di dunia nyata juga ada temen terus pada misah kan ya rada sedih juga. Terus, kepikiran karena Honoka itu tipe yang gampang bikin temen, Kotori dan Umi suka kesepian gak ya?

Maka, jadilah fic ini _pang-paka pang!_

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah membaca fic ku ini. Maaf banyak kesalahan. Jika berkenan silahkan me- _review_!


End file.
